Curiosity Killed The Butler
by FrostBite the soul fox
Summary: Ciel is curious about the one thing no one mentions. Sex? He asks Sebastian to help in his teachings. Sebastian decides head on experience is the best way to go. But how far will he take it? Showing Ciel just what to do in the bedroom. But is this more than just another rich boy lesson? A loved Yaoi lemon between Sebastian and Ciel SebastianXCiel


**Okay! I've never done a lemon or a black butler fanfic but I wanted to try my hand at it. Most of the lemons on SebastianXCiel were waaaaay off realistic and/or totally ooc. I wanted to try one that seemed a bit more on the dot. Because think about it. Even if Ciel and Sebastian loved each other they would never admit it. Plus, Sebastian is literally perfect and would never sucome to urges or influences. If Ciel did ever request anything Sebastian wouldn't move even a finger unless Ciel approved it. So all those fanfics about Sebby acting on his own wim are totally inaccurate. Here we go first ever lemon! Go easy on me okay?**

Curiosity killed the butler

Ciel had noticed changes in his dream pattern. A few dreams he'd rather not talk about that's for sure. But, he was curious. Plus, Sebastian would see his mess sooner or later.  
Sebastian was dusting the bookshelves of the library while the fire flickered in the fire place "The young master must be getting to bed soon" He thought finishing the last book. Just as soon as Sebastian finished Ciel walked in rubbing his eye.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked calmly like on any other normal day. Sebastian turned around to face the young lord. "Yes, master?" Ciel looked nervous for a second before he gulped and blurted out "Uh, I fell asleep and well...my clothes" Ciel was blushing from head to tow. He was so red he put apples to shame. Of course Sebastian knew exactly what to do so the demon started walking out of the room smiling in amusement at how funny it was.

"Wait." Ciel said and like a good butler, Sebastian waited.

"Sit."

And so he did.

Ciel climbed onto the recliner Sebastian had settled on. The fire sparking and showering the two with a tangerine glow that faded around the room. "You are tired are you not?" Sebastian asked as Ciel sat down. "I just woke up." Ciel said innocently.

Ciel had climbed on Sebastian so his knees were on both sides of the demons hips. "I'm curious Sebastian" Ciel said with his calm heavy British accent. "Oh? And might I ask what about?" Sebastian said raising an eyebrow.

Ciel was honestly acting different. He'd never really shown any sign of sexual appeal or crave. Only every once in a while he would look dazed, and be blushing like a mad man. He also cracked a few smart remarks here and there. But never full blown confrontation of the subject.  
Ciel pulled back a little. "I honestly don't wish to discuss the matter with you" Ciel was eyeing Sebastian carefully with that glint of hate always present in his gaze. Sebastian was trying to suppress a smile. This was so funny!

"That is entirely your choice." Sebastian smiled. Ciel nodded "It is" not breaking his look.  
"Well, is that all you wish to discuss because there is work to be done and you need your sleep." Ciel shook his head. "Sebastian?" He asked.

"Lizzy and I are going to get married one day. I was reading about how weddings worked and it turns out on the night of the wedding the couple..." Sebastian shook his head showing he understood. What he didn't know was Ciel was lying about reading the book. That story was only an excuse.  
"Well, I require lessons on that matter. I know demons are the literal gods of that activity and I request you teach me." Ciel did not look away. He was going to be brave.

"You are far too young" Sebastian said unfazed.

"Are you defying me?"

"No, I am simply suggesting that we wait"

"This is an order"

"As you wish. Would you like me to get you something to use"

"No, I would never try those filthy toys. They are a disgrace"  
They just stared at each other in the same position as the fire crackled through the silence.

"Sebastian?"

"Yes?"

"May I try something?"

"Anything you wish my young lord."

Ciel leaned over and closed his eyes as he kissed Sebastian. His eyes were closed tight and his breathing was raged. Sebastian however remained unfazed. Eyes open and facial expression Unchanged. Ciel pulled back "How was that?" He asked. Of course Sebastian had to give his honest opinion.

"Lacking, You're forcing it to much. Try relaxing a bit and don't be so tense"  
Ciel tried again and again getting slightly better but ultimately going nowhere. "This is useless" Ciel sighed. "Master? Might I may a suggestion" Ciel looked at Sebastian disapprovingly. Who knows what the sex god might be up to?

"Yes? And what might that be?"  
Sebastian smiled his innocent cutesy smile and laughed "I suggest you let me pleasure you so you can get a feeling of what it's like. Plus, there is no better teaching method than observation." Ceil blushed but nodded

"Alright but you can't do anything without me saying so, and I don't want you bringing out Mr. Happy. I'm not doing this with a man because I want to" He barked blushing redder than those shamed apples from before.

"As you wish" Sebastian sadistically smiled. "Alright first we'll start with a kiss. Now I warn you master. In a situation like this it is very hard to control your mind and I won't be giving you instructions because you will not here them. I want you to try and grasp everything I'm doing okay?" "Okay" Ciel said taking off his eye patch, showing his bright purple eye, and having his eye sparkle it the fire light. Sebastian sweetly smiled again "Although if the pleasure over takes you we can certainly go over this again" Ciel only shifted his gaze to the side embarrassed.

Sebastian leaned in to kiss Ciel as Ciel readied himself. Finally Sebastian kissed Ceil in the most seductive way possible. there lips intertwined and Ciel shivered. A whole knew feeling was fluttering through him. Sensations he'd never felt before. Jitters he never thought to explore. Everything wrapped into a bundle of feeling that grew in his stomach and lower regions. Ciel basically melted.  
Sebastian moved his lips so enticingly that Ciel was under a trance and wanted nothing but more. He started drooling and that's when Sebastian licked Ciel's lips. Ciel made a note of that but it was hard to keep in mind.

Ceil parted his lips as Sebastian slipped his tongue in. The young lord couldn't control the little "mmph" Coming from the back of his throat. He felt Sebastian smile. Cocky Bastard.

Sebastian had his gloves off as he curled his fingers around Ciel's tiny body. Ciel shivered more, if that was even possible. That's when he felt a very weird sensation in his lower regions. Weird, painful, erotic, teasing, and enjoyable all in one.

Sebastian was using his tongue to explore every nook and cranny of Ciel's mouth. Earning a few erotic noises from Ceil. As if Sebastian was creating a masterpiece of art. He planned to have Ciel fully pleasured by the end of the night. For that was his order.

The young master gasped for breath pulling back flustered as he took in Sebastian's amused expression. "Shut up" Ceil mumbled. The butler bit at Ciel's neck earning another moan. He continuously bit and licked in the most sensitive areas. Ciel was in awe. "Oh" he pressed out when Sebastian licked his ear.

"I'm going lower now okay Master?" Ceil was panting and sweaty. This was far more than he expected

"Please" He murmured, loosing thought.

Sebastian slipped off Ciel's shirt and before the boy knew it they were on the floor. Ceil was getting inpatient with Sebastian pace and complained "Sebastian if you please you're moving like a damn snail." Sebastian nodded "As you wish" The artist was now was readying the canvas.

Ceil felt utter pleasure as soon as Sebastian started licking. He trailed up and down the young boys chest. Leaving no sensation unaccounted. Ceil really lost it when Sebastian licked his nipple. The lord arched back with his eyes shut and face flustered "AH!". He didn't mean to make that sound. But hell it felt so good. Ceil was panting

"H-how...do you ah!..do that AH!" He cried. The demon smirked. "Now what kind of butler would I be if I couldn't do as much as pleasure my master" Sebastian went back to licking sucking and biting Ciel's nipple "AH!" Ciel cried still embarrassed. But damn it felt good. HE was almost done mixing the paints.

"Don't aah..." He panted "s-top...aaaaah" Ciel was in pure ecstasy. Sebastian's tongue was more than his little body could ever handle. He lost all thought except for the this amazing feeling and Sebastian's master tongue. "I'm going lower now okay?" Ciel only moaned again. The butler took that as a yes. He trailed his tongue down Ciel's stomach. Earning a long soft and quiet moan "aaaaoooh" This was amusing Sebastian "I never knew you liked being liked so much young master"

He licked again and Ciel shuttered.

Sebastian slowly slid the lord's pants off. But Ciel was too flustered to notice. As soon as Sebastian revealed his master's bulge. The boy was immediately embarrassed and hid his face in his hands. "There is no need to be embarrassed master. This is completely normal." The butler said. Ciel nodded and showed his face. "I'm going to remove your trousers now, is this okay?" Ciel nodded again and Sebastian went on with his picture.

Sebastian slid off Ciel's underwear, that was soiled from his dream effects, exposing him. Sebastian looked at his master one more time for any more hints of doubt. But his master only looked determined so Sebastian took another stroke of the brush. He licked the side of Ciel's manhood causing Ciel to cry out in ecstasy. And he thought it felt good before!? "OH AAAH!" Ciel cried bucking a little bit. Sebastian knew exactly what places to hit.

So he kept his job licking and sucking on the best parts. Adding the base color. Ciel couldn't believe this feeling. So many swirls of emotion and feeling. Sensations he never even knew existed! Everything was amazing and he couldn't find one thing wrong with this moment. Of course right now his mind was shut down.

Sebastian kept up his teasing for a while before he engulfed Ciel whole. Now, let's be honest. Ciel was not that big so this was not a difficult task. Sorry~  
Ciel cried every curse on the list. His face flushed in red and cloaked in sweat. His world spinning with delight feeling. Sebastian's mouth was sucking licking and slurping him like no tomorrow. All over and over. Ciel was on the verge of passing out it felt so good.

"AAAAH SH-...SHII...SHIT! DON"T STOP AAAAH OOH AH" This was the artist adding the mixture colors. "Now now master. Let's mind our language shall we?" Ciel gasped at Sebastian's let go. He was not pleased. "Se-Sebastian...Damn you"

Sebastian smirked. He was almost done with the first layer of paint. It just needed one more thing. The butler took Ceil back in his mouth and sucked on one particularly sensitive place. This brought Ciel high in the sky in ten seconds flat. "AAAAAAAH" Ciel cried being overtaken by the immense waves of pleasure racking through his body. Wave after wave of bone crushing sensation. Pulsating through him in an orgasmic effect.

Ciel spilled into Sebastian's mouth. But Sebastian swallowed it none the less. There, base coat done. Now for the main effects.

"Alright master. That was level one. Would you like to proceed to level two?" Once Ciel calmed down he answered in shock "There's more?" Sebastian smiled "Yes but, This type of pleasure involves your posterior and is painful at first. Normally another guy would use Mr. Happy but I've been told not to bring him out." Ciel agreed "Yes, please don't" Sebastian was working on mixing the new colors. "Shall I proceed master?" Ciel blushed and whispered "Yes, that is an order"

Well, Sebastian was happy to oblige with that order. He had Ciel suck on three of his fingers for a while. Of course the poor boy had no idea what he was doing. "Okay that's enough Master" He pulled his fingers out and flipped Ciel onto his stomach. "This will hurt for a moment okay?" Sebestian said

"Okay." Ceil was growing impatient.  
Sebastian slipped one finger in. Feeling around his entrance as Ciel winced in pain. Time to add the first stroke. He went deeper and deeper trying to cause as little pain as possible. Then he pulled out slowly only to go back in. Doing this caused a bit of bloodshed and Ciel was biting his lips trying to endure it. This was kept up for several minuets.

Til Sebastian changed colors.

Soon pain turned to pleasure as the entrance became moist and Sebastian had a pace for his finger. Every stroke brought a bigger wave of enjoyment. And Ciel moaned to the heavens. "oooooh" He softly cried. Sebastian added another finger pumping and out a bit faster. This coat was looking good. The butler had brushed past Ciel's prostate sending the lord into a electrifying shock. "OH GOD AH!" After the shock left as fast it came Ciel ordered 'Do that again!" Sebastian obliged. Hitting the spot repeatedly at a steady pace "OOH...H-HARDER" Ciel demanded loving every last bit of the feeling.

Sebastian went at full force pumping three fingers in and out very roughly. But he slowed down when he heard Ciel yelp. "Ow..." The boy was still fragile after all. Anyways Sebestian covered his error with a different color as he stroked the spot in a different direction. Causing Ciel to spaz out. Pumping in and out again and again. Feeling Ciel wither under his touch. His master was letting out a series of varied moans. 'Ah...ooooooh" A harder pump "AH AH" A softer stroke "aaaaaah".

This continued for several moments as Sebastian made his way painting the main item of his picture. The second most inportant coat of paint that defined what the picture was about. Giving it feeling.  
Sebastian sped up again a little more and Ciel moaned his seal of approval. This time Sebastian was wiggling his fingers to different places. Giving Ciel a feeling of everything. Entirely overwhelming if you ask him. "oh...ah AH AH..mmph...oooh AH ah" Ciel was falling over the edge letting blankets of swirling feelings envelope him. He was about to come as Sebestian finished off the final stroke of the layer.

"AAAAHHHHH SE..SEBASTIAN AAH' Ciel was jazzled by an even more powerful release that flooded through his body in portions bigger than waves. So much that it seemed to tear the poor boy in half. He was literally flying. Or was it falling? He really couldn't tell the difference. One description fit this just right. Overpowering bliss.  
Ciel calmed down some still letting out small moans. "mmh...mm" And Sebastian waited for him to be done. Licking the liquid from his stomach. This was of course only slowing down Ciel's recovery. But after a long eclipse of sadistic spasms. Ceil did regain his composure.  
"Wow..." He whispered. Sebastian smirked. His painting was more than halfway done. It just needed some touch-ups. And Ceil gave him the perfect idea for the finishing touches and highlights.

"hhng Sebastian"  
'

"Yes my lord?"

"I'm...well I'm soiled..."

"Yes?"

"Will you...lick me clean?"

Ah. Perfect touch. Sebastian retrieved his old colors with a thin fine brush. He opened his mouth and let his tongue run over the arms and legs of his master. Ceil loved being licked most of all. He was letting out small muffled moans "hmmf...mm" Sebastian kept up his task to full extent leaving no part of Ceil unlicked. 'slurp slurp slurp' Cleaning the mess made.  
Hi picture was missing something. Something to tie it all together. He started stroking Ciel's lower regions as he continued licking. This brought a few more croaks from his master.

Still

Something was missing.

...

Oh wait! He had it! The butler leaned in on Ciel who was now on his back. The fire still glowing at full blast heating up the room with dry, warm air. He let his hot breath fall on Ciel's neck. Making Ceil shiver again. That's when he bit.

Sinking his teeth into Ciel's flesh the red hot blood trickled from the young lord's shoulder. Blood slowly pored down his skin. Yes. This will be the finishing touch. He licked up the blood rapidly. Loving the metallic taste. Ciel was whimpering and moaning at the same time. Only adding to the flavor.  
As he slopped up the burgundy liquid he noticed Ciel growing tired. When he was finished Ceil had his eyes half closed. Sebastian leaned over and kissed Ciel a taste of his own blood. But the kiss only lasted so long.

The master had fallen asleep while they were kissing. He drifted off into peaceful slumber. Sebastian stepped back to look at his masterpiece.

That was the last stroke. And indeed he did make a fine picture. A picture of his beautiful Master. The moment of admirement was perfect.

Until Mey-rin walked in.

**Well there you go! My first ever lemon! Heh, Yaoi is fun is it not? Anyway thanks for reading all that crap I spent six hours straight writing this :'D. Go easy on me okay? Like I said I have never done this before and probably suck compared to most lemon/writer/lovers. I just wanted to give a more realistic scenario for a scene like this. Ciel would be curious right? PLEASE REVIEW I REALLY WANT TO KNOW WHAT YOU THINK **  
**YES? NO? MAYBE SO?**


End file.
